Quantum computing studies theoretical computation systems (quantum computers) that may make direct use of quantum-mechanical phenomena, such as superposition and entanglement, to perform operations on data. Systems of superconducting qubits are disclosed, for instance, in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. US 2012/0326720 and US 2006/0225165, each of which is entirely incorporated herein by reference. Such analogue systems may be used for implementing quantum computing algorithms.